


Lullaby

by ffdemon



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming back to the Lost Light Drift had a hard time getting some recharge. Something is missing and he can’t put his finger on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't write in month. I'm rusty and not happy totally with this one. Please you can point my mistakes.

Coming back to the _Lost Light_ has been as awkward as Drift has thought it would be. Between Rodimus wanting to make amends to him, trying to find his place in there between all the new and old crew and wrapping his processor around the idea that Megatron is now Co-captain and an Autobot, he has a hard time calming his mind enough for recharge.

It’s have been near two weeks since Ratchet and him returned and the speedster has yet manage to get a full night of recharge. He takes random naps all around – at swerve’s bar during the many “welcome back” party, when he visits the medbay, that one time during Ultra Magnus debriefing on what happened during his and ratchet absence or at the movie night Tailgate insisted he came too - but never more than a few hours at the time.

Drift has tried to meditate to clean the dark energy around him… Without much success. There was still so much in his processor and coming back has brought some of those dark thoughts back up. He prefers to wait until he was mentally and physically stronger to face those.

After this he tries to stay awake until his hub sends him warning before he goes in recharge. Even if he manages to get more sleep the lecture he got from both Ratchet and First Aid didn’t worth the few extra minutes of recharge. He had been tempted to ask First Aid for something to help him sleep but knowing his past dependence it was a terrible idea.  
  
Yesterday he has tried a new tactic: sleeping in the shuttle. He has past the last eighteen months sleeping in his before they crash it and then a few weeks in Ratchet’s one on their way back to the _Lost Light_. It is as small as his original one but with two frames in it has seemed smaller. Somehow they managed to not get on each other nerves… Well not too much. After all his time in the small shutter his new quarter feels so big and empty. The shuttle has felt more right…more safe. He has managed to relax but never really reach the point where he could feel in recharge but it has been more productive than any other night.

Considering this as a small victory Drift has made his way back to the shuttle for the night. Maybe this time he would be able to sleep.

He just sits down one of the two berths in the small recharge chamber when he hears the door of the shuttle open again. He is on is pedes in a second, servo on the handle of one of his sword.  His processor feeling to foggy to recognize the familiar EM field right away.

Only when the mech talked that he realize who is there.

“It’s just me kid no need to get jumpy.” Ratchet mumbles as he walks in the room like nothing happened and directly move to the other berth.

Drift resets his optics a few times as he watches the older mech lay down. “Ratchet what are you doing?” He finally asks when he couldn’t make sense of the situation.  
  
The medic turns his red helm in his direction clearly annoyed. “What does it look like? I am trying to find a comfortable position on this slagging small berth.” He groans

“I see that…But why?” Drift couldn’t hide the frustration in his voice.

“Look kid. I’m tired and you are exhausted. Just lay down and we will talk in the morning.” Ratchet answers and let out a sighs when he finally find a position that seem to satisfy him. “And lose those swords before you stab yourself in your sleep. I’m off duty.”  
  
Drift looks down at his hand still on the handle. They have this argument every night during the travel back to the ship. He smirks a bit at the familiar bickering. This time he chose to not complain and unclip the scabbards from his hips and rest them against the wall between the two berths. After a moment of hesitation the Great sword joins them.  
  
Ratchet optics follows his movement and makes an approval sound before he lay his helm down.  
  
The younger mech finally sinks back down on the berth suddenly feeling so drained. He brings his leg on it and lay down on his back. He feels Ratchet’s optics on him before the medic gives the command to close the lights. Event then the room is not totally dark. There biolights cast a gentle shadow on the metal wall of the shuttle.  
  
It didn’t take long before Ratchet slow and steady vent to field the room showing that the older mech have fall in recharge. Drift have learn for their travel that Ratchet nearly fall in recharge the moment he lay down but that he is a light sleeper. The speedster suspects it come with the medic coding and four million years of conflict. During war you take all the recharge you can get and could be called at any moment.  
  
Drift turns on his side to watches the older mech sleep. This was so much better already. He feels his frame relax at the familiarity of the situation. That when it hits him. What he have though was impromptu naps haven’t been as random. They have one thing in common: Ratchet has been near him every time.

He let his optics flicker off. Like this his audio seems to pick up more of the ambient sound. Now he can clearly hears the soft humming of Ratchet’s system as the maintenances subroutines take care of his frame, the faint clicking of the armour moving with each intake and the incoherent sounds he made sometime. All the familiar sounds that are so Ratchet.  
  
This what he have been missing.  
  
A little smiles appear on Drift lip plate as his hub begin to shut down each protocol one after the other as he let himself been rock into recharge by Ratchet unusual lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Still wondering if I should write the morning after. They both terrible with words.


End file.
